Unfamiliar Skies
by funkiegator
Summary: Claire moves into a run-down farm, determined to do her best amidst the not so great conditions. Everyone in Mineral Town is quite nice, though there's this one guy... is he okay? He seems rather gloomy...


"Have you heard? Someone new has taken over that old, beat-up farm just down the way."

"Oh, really? I bet it's a big strong man, huh?"

"No, no, apparently, it's a young girl! Couldn't be more than 23 or 24."

"Goodness! The poor dear sure has her work cut out for her, I can't remember how many years ago that farm was last taken care of."

Mineral Town was absolutely buzzing with excitement. Well, at least the gossip scene was. For quite some time, the farm had been nothing but an eyesore. Once upon a time, it had been the pinnacle of life! Delicious crops that would make your mouth water with a single glance heavily populated the fields, accompanied by cows and chickens running amok. Now, however? Weeds and stray branches littered the once abundant field, transforming the previously superb spot of land into an unrecognizable blight on the close-knit town.

Once Manna, the owner of the local winery who couldn't be described as anything less than a chatterbox, caught wind of someone daring enough to take the burden of the land onto their shoulders, it wasn't too long until the whole town knew. Exchanging rumors of just whom the mystery farmer could be, guesses on how the farm would be upkept from here on out, things of the sort.

The truth behind the matter, was that the new farmer was indeed a girl. She went by the name of Claire, and was 22 years old, sporting gorgeous golden locks that seemed as if they were streams of sunlight incarnate. Her stunning locks were accompanied by enthralling cerulean eyes that dazzled beautifully in the light, reminding one of the sun reflecting upon the ocean's waves.

She had grown up in the countryside, but school had drawn her to the city, though she never really liked it there very much. The girl had found the farm via a newspaper ad, which weaved a fantastical tale of a beautiful plot of land bordering a forest and river, accompanied by a quaint countryside village. Technically, it wasn't a lie, as she did get a plot of land aside the advertised locations. Although… the advertisement lacked any mention of the state of the farm.

Claire was a tad disappointed, though the thought of returning to the concrete prison known as the city left a foul taste in her mouth. She much preferred the taste of the sweet, countryside air, if she were to be frank. She was a little nervous about living in such an unfamiliar place, with no one she knew within range, though a small fire of excitement rose within her too. A new place, with brand new experiences to make… how exciting!

So, despite the mayor's warnings, she began her attempts at revitalizing the farm. She plucked as many weeds as her fragile arms would allow her, doing her best to also move the stray branches and stones out of her way as she came across them. There were quite a few stumps and large boulders scattered about the field, and while she did think a bit on what to do with them, she eventually (begrudgingly) accepted the fact that she didn't have the power to do anything about them at that moment in time.

Thus, once she felt as if her newly acquired farm was in an acceptable state, she finally ventured into the town, unaware of the miniature celebrity she had become…

* * *

"Ummm… let's see now…" The blonde girl muttered as she examined her map. "So, I just gotta turn here, keep going straight, and I'll see the shop?" She continued to think aloud as she glanced up from the map, her gaze falling on the unfamiliar town that surrounded her. "Okay, let's go…!" She said, slightly in self-reassurance, nervous determination ringing throughout her voice. She folded her map and stuck it in her pocket, marching forth with stride in her step.

It wasn't too long before she reached her destination: a charming little house, with a second building attached, which she could only assume to be the shop. She gazed up at it, a slight feeling of nervousness echoing within her. Whoever lay within this building would be the first people she interacted in this new town, and she wanted to make a good impression. Claire gathered up every bit of courage she could muster and reached out to the doorknob, grasping it in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she reassured herself that everything would go alright before turning the knob, opening the door with a slight creak.

As she stepped within the building, she was greeted with the sight of several different shelves, each carrying a different array of items. A few people dotted the floor, some chatting with one another, while others simply eyed the shelves, pondering on what to purchase. A sweet floral aroma wafted throughout the store, trickling into Claire's nostrils as she walked a bit further into the building, her gaze not staying in one spot for too long.

" _Where are the seeds at…?"_ Claire thought, as her eyes continued to dart throughout the store. Her steps were very slow, and she held her hands close to her chest as a slight feeling of unease continued to quake within her. It wasn't like the city, where you would never see that stranger again in your life. No, this was a countryside town. The reality was more than likely that everybody knew everybody; and you know what they say about first impressions being everything.

Her slow steps eventually led her to her destination: the seed shelf. A small smile crept onto her face as she slightly quickened her pace, until she was standing in front of the shelf. Her eyes flicked between each pack of seeds, pondering upon which would be best to begin with. She took a few packets into her hands, eyeing them carefully, inspecting each packet for defects and signs of wear, as well as reading the instructions and descriptions of each crop as carefully and thoroughly as she could. She wanted to ensure her decision was the best one.

A few minutes passed, and she found herself walking up to the counter with 3 packets of turnip seeds. She had decided to go with turnips, as it seemed as if they were not only the easiest to grow, but also the quickest. Only carrying a bit of money with her, she wanted to ship something as soon as she could.

The seeds slightly rustled inside of their packets as she gently placed them down onto the counter. She blinked up at the cashier, who seemed to have a rather anxious air about him. He was dressed rather formally, with his hair neatly slicked back, aside from a single stray strand dangling in front of his forehead.

He looked back at her, his eyes scanning her momentarily before he finally spoke.

"O-Oh my. I haven't seen you around here before…"

The words strongly struck Claire, though she couldn't tell if the feeling coursing through her was one of excitement or anxiety.

"Could you be the new farmer?" He continued, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Huh? You know about me?" Claire responded, unsure of what else to say. She wondered just how far the news of her arrival had spread. The only one she had met thus far was the mayor; had he been talking to the townsfolk about her taking over the farm?

"Of course. You're the talk of the town!" He replied, answering Claire's internal query. "Honey, it's the new farmer!" He called, attracting over a woman with his call. She had dirty blonde hair, which she wore back in a braided bun, accompanied by striking emerald eyes.

"The new farmer, huh?" She echoed, inspecting Claire. Claire felt a bit shy as she felt the woman's eyes pass over her.

"Uh, yes!" Claire said, confirming her status. "I just moved into the farm down the way. Sorry for not saying hi earlier, I um… I had a lot of work to do, ehehe…"

"Oh, I'll bet!" The woman replied with a chuckle, placing one hand on her hip. "That ol' farm's been a wreck for years. I hope you're not having too much trouble." The woman's voice was pleasant and comforting. "Oh, I'm Sasha by the way." She greeted, extending an arm out.

"I'm Claire!" Claire replied, returning the greeting and grasping Sasha's hand, shaking it. "It's um, it's a little hard… I'm doing my best, though!" Claire continued, lifting her arms up as if she were flexing her muscles; though her arms were rather slender.

"Nice to meet you, Claire." Sasha grinned. "Say, how 'bout you take those seeds there, free of charge?" She offered, earning a doubtful glance from her husband.

"H-Honey! We have a business to run!" he protested.

"Come on, Jeff! The poor dear just moved into a run-down farm, she can't have much planted. Put yourself in her shoes!" the woman retaliated. "Oh, this is Jeff by the way." Sasha turned back to Claire, her voice returning to its previous friendly tone. "As you can see, he's a bit stingy." She added, turning her head at her husband, her eyes glossed over with a slight sense of hostility.

"D-Dear!" he fretted, his eyes flickering with apprehension. "Fine, you can have the seeds." Jeff continued after a moment, his tone ringing with defeat.

"Oh! Thanks so much!" she said in a courteous manner, reaching for her new seeds. Claire couldn't believe her luck; 3 packs of turnip seeds, completely free of charge!

"Don't mention it, dear!" Sasha replied pleasantly. "Good luck on the farm!" she added, giving Claire a warm wave.

"Thank you!" Claire replied, slowly turning in the direction of the door as she returned the wave. "I'll see you around!"

"Certainly!" Sasha called after her, as Claire opened the door to the shop, stepping outside once more. The warm spring air washed over her as she exited, only adding to the pleasant feeling that filled her. Her first interaction with Mineral Town residents had gone well! She felt as if she could really do this!

With a skip in her step, she began trekking forth back to her farm, her new seeds firmly grasped in her hand.


End file.
